Lily & James: Their Love Story
by younglover111
Summary: When Lily finds out that she is pregnant with James's baby and is still at Hogwarts she begins to worry what everyone will say about it? Will James accept the fact that he is going to be a father or will be back out and leave her to do it all alone?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

It was only last year that had started dating James Potter. Before that we would have laughed and then punched the person who dare to tell us that we would be dating each other in the future.

But now, it just seems so unusual to be dating the guy that used to make my life a living hell every single day.

Everybody told me that we looked good together. I just scoffed and rolled my eyes. Even my parents, who hadn't even met him, had told me, and I quote, that he sounds just like me and that I should stop crushing the poor boys heart.

And here I am, sitting on the bathroom floor at my house silently crying. The small test had a pink plus sign on it that symbolized that I was indeed pregnant with James Potter's baby.


	2. Telling Dad

_Chapter 1_

_Telling Dad_

_Lily's POV_

It was time to go back to Hogwarts for my last year. James and I had kept in touch over the holidays. It was every day that I would get a letter from him telling me how much he missed me and couldn't wait to see me at Hogwarts.

I on the other hand would rather not be seeing him right at this moment. I mean, yeah, I had missed him deeply. The thought of having to tell him that we were going to be having a baby together while we were still in School didn't quite sound like the ideal conversation.

I trusted Remus though, he was my best guy friend. Although James got quite annoyed when I talked to him and ignored him. I knew I could trust Remus to not tell James about the pregnancy.

I had thought about writing to him and telling him that I was pregnant, but I decided against it knowing that it wasn't far.

I picked up my luggage that was on bedroom floor and slipped the pregnancy test into my bag before heading downstairs to find my parents waiting for me.

"Maybe I should come to the station with you, just to make sure that you get on the train safely" My mother said as she started to bite her nails. It was a nasty habit of hers. Whenever she was nervous she would start chewing on those finger nails of hers.

"Mum, you don't have to come every year" I said as I kissed her cheek. I saw my father putting the trunk into the boot of the car before pulling me away from my mother who had an extremely good grip on me for a 51 year old woman.

"Remember to write, lily" She called out to me. I smiled and nodded before getting into the car.

"I will, mum" I said to her. I waved and then looked up to the stop window of our two story house to see Petunia looking down at me with a hatred looking on her face.

I smiled and waved at her hoping to get a reaction out of her. She glared at me before turning away. I sighed and turned to my father.

"You'd think she would get over the fact that I'm a witch by now wouldn't you" I said. He laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Your sister is just jealous, my dear" He said.

"I know, but she's my sister" I said. "Shouldn't she be happy for me that I'm getting in experience like this"

"Don't worry you're pretty little head of yours, lily" He smiled. I nodded and sighed loudly.

"Can I tell you something, dad?" I asked.

"Of course" He said.

"You won't judge me will you?" I whispered. He turned his head to look at me and frowned.

"Lily, have I have never judged you before and I will not start now" He said. I took a deep breath and swallowed.

"I'm pregnant" I whispered. Before I could say another word he swerved the car so we were parked in someone's drive way.

"Oh my dear Lily" He whispered. "How did this happen?"

"DAD!" I yelled.

"No, No, not how you did _it_" He cried. "Whose is it?"

"Who do you think it is, dad?" I cried letting the tears spill over and down my cheeks. "I'm not a whore"

"James Potter" He growled. "I'm going to kill that boy when I get my hands on him"

"Dad, he doesn't know yet, please don't say anything" I begged. He sighed and nodded before backing out of the drive way and heading back onto the road.

"I won't" He said. "I'm glad you told me, Lily"

"I just didn't want to hide it from you" I said. He smiled and nodded. "What about mum and Petunia?"

"I will handle your mother and your sister" He said.

"Are you sure?" I said as we pulled into the parking lot of the train station. "Their probably going to hate me"

"I know your mother, she will not be angry at you for this, but Petunia I cannot guarantee on" He said as he parked the car. "You're mother will probably be happy that she's getting a grand baby so early in life"

I laughed and stepped out of the car with him. He grabbed my bag and escorted me into the station. We walked through the 9 ¾ wall and then loaded my luggage onto the train.

"I'm going to miss you, Lily" He said as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'll miss you to, dad" I whispered.

"Make sure you tell the boy before you start showing and he finds out himself" He whispered. I nodded and kissed his cheek before boarding the train.

"Bye dad" I said as I waved at him from the window.

"Be good, and stay safe" Was his last words to me before I seated myself and started at the wall in front of me.

"Here goes nothing" I whispered.


	3. Remus & James

_Chapter 2_

_Remus & Lily_

_Lily's POV_

It wasn't too long after I had boarded the train that Remus found me.

"How have you been, Lily?" He asked as he gave me a big hug.

"I'm good" I said. But by the looks of his face he knew something was wrong with me. He sighed and sat down next to me.

"Tell me" He ordered. I gulped and tried to stop the tears from falling.

"I can't" I whispered.

"Has James down something?" He asked. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell, no matter what?" I said. He nodded. "I'm pregnant"

If this moment hadn't been so serious I would have started laughing at his facial expressions. It looked like a mixture of happy, sad and angry.

"I'm going to kill James" He roared with anger. I gasped and moved away from him a little. It was still knew to me that Remus was a werewolf and that sometimes that wolf side of him came out when you least expect it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lily" He said. "I didn't mean to scare you" He pulled me over and gave me a big hug that I needed. I buried my face deeper into his clothes and cried until I had no more tears left.

"When are you going to tell him?" He whispered. I sniffed and shrugged.

"I'm not sure" I mumbled. "My dad said that it was better to tell him sooner before he figures out by himself" He nodded and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"That's good advice" He said. "I recommend telling him soon, he's not as dumb as you make him out to be"

I nodded and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for understanding and not yelling at me" I whispered.

"WHAT THE BLOOD HEL LIS GOING ON IN HERE?" Somebody yelled from the door. I looked up and saw James standing their looked murderous."SO! EXPLAIN YOURSELVES"

I gulped and looked at Remus who turned to look at me hoping that I was going to say something.

"I'm going to go, Lily" Remus whispered to me. "Tell him"

"TELL ME WHAT? IS IT THAT YOU TO HAVE BEEN GOING OUT BEHIND MY BACK?" He yelled. Remus just stood up silently and walked out of the compartment.

"Sit down" I whispered. His eyes still screamed murder but I just kept my eyed down on my lap. "I'm going to tell you something, you're either going to be happy or angry"

"I ALREADY KNOW YOU ARE DATING REMUS, LILY" He yelled.

"I'M NOT BLOODY DATING HIM" I yelled. I don't think he had ever heard me yell like that before because he stopped talking altogether. "I'm pregnant" His head snapped up towards me and his forehead creased in confusion.

"You know what? I think I would have been alright with you dating him after a while" He said. "But having his baby is pushing the boundaries"

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT REMUS!" I cried letting the tears fall once again. "I THOUGHT YOU HAD MORE FAITH IN ME THAN THAT"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT IT'S SOMEBODY ELSES BABY?" He roared.

"YEAH, IT'S YOU'RS YOU BLOODY ITIOT" And without another single word and ran out of the compartment still letting the tears flow and into the girls bathroom, never leaving until we got to Hogwarts.


	4. Forgiving James

_Chapter 3_

_Forgiving James_

_James's POV_

I hadn't had the guts to confront Lily and tell her how sorry I was. I would have never in a million years said the things I had said if she had told me from the start that I was the father of the child she was carrying.

I hadn't talked to Remus either because he was just as pissed at me as Lily was. The only person who was still there for me was Sirius who wasn't at all much help.

I saw Lily sitting under the tree outside so I decided that I had better go and talk to her about everything and apologise.

I quietly stood in front of her and saw that she wasn't actually going to say anything to me. I looked down at her stomach and saw that there was a small little bump proving that there was indeed a small child in side of her and that it was mine.

"Lily, I'm sorry about everything I said" I said. "I was angry, I thought you had cheated on me"

"Why would you even think I would cheat on you" She said angrily as she snapped her book shut. I sat down next to her and grabbed her hands and held on to them tightly.

"I wasn't thinking straight" I told her. "As soon as you told me you were pregnant I jumped to conclusions when I know I shouldn't have"

"You damn right shouldn't have jumped to bloody conclusions" She said quietly.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked giving her my most desirable smile ever that made every girl cave. She smiled and nodded. I hugged her into my chest and kissed her forehead as a loud applauding started up. We both turned around to find Sirius, Remus and Peter standing there with a large crowd clapping at us.

Lily blushed before standing up and pulled me with her.

"Come on, were going to the library" She said as she skipped away with me in tow.

"But I've never been into the library before" I whined as I took my first step into the world of boring.

"Get over it" She said as she scanned through all of the books there while I just followed behind her like a lost puppy.

By the time Lily had finished her homework it was 5:45 and dinner was going to start in forty five minutes. We left to go to the Gryffindor tower just as my name was called.

I turned around and saw Sirius and Remus running up to us.

"Hey guys" I said as we continued to the Gryffindor Tower. "What's going on?"

"We were just talking about who would be this child's godparent?" Sirius said. "But, we all know it's obviously going to be me"

"Like hell" Remus shouted. "It's totally going to be me"

"Why would it be you, you're a werewolf"

"HEY" Remus roared. "DON'T EVEN GO THERE"

"Ok, guys" I said. "Don't get to caught up on being godparents any time soon"

"Yeah, I kind of wanted Jenny or Dee to be the babies godmother" Lily said quietly.

"What" All three of us said.

"You never told me about this" I said. She shrugged and said the password before walking into the main room.

"I didn't think you wanted Sirius or Remus to be the godfather" She said. "Why don't we just pick one girl and one boy?"

"Because I can't pick between my two best friends" I said. "It wouldn't be far"

"Alright, then why don't we just have know godparents" She said.

"NO" I yelled. "Why don't we have Sirius, Remus, Dee and Jenny as the babies god parents together"

"I guess" She said. "That's alot of godparents though"

"I know, but that's the only way we would be able to make it fair" I said. She shrugged and nodded.

Lily sat down on the couch and pulled out a book from her bag that she had gotten out of the library. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her and placed my hands on her baby bump knowing that the baby inside were going to have both very loving parents and godparents.


	5. The Doctor's Appointment

_Chapter 4_

_The Doctor's Appointment_

_James's POV_

Lily and I were going to our first doctors appointment today. Lily was currently rushing around our small room, that Dumbledore has given us once he found about the pregnancy, in order to find her History homework that she had worked on last night.

"James, do you have anything to do with the fact that my history homework is missing?" She asked as she stood in front of me with her hands on her hips.

I sighed and walked over to my desk and handed it to her.

"Let me guess" She said. "You have already copied it"

I shrugged and went back to reading the sports section in the newspaper.

We walked down to Professor Binns office where Lily dropped over his history assignment to her teacher and walked back out the door and down to the hospital wing where we had an appointment with Madame Pomfrey.

Lily was hissing for me to hurry up as I walked at my own pace behind Lily. I rolled my eyes and ran up next to her. I was getting extremely angry with all of her hormones that were all over the place.

Once we arrived at the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey instructed Lily to lift her shirt up to show us a lovely little baby bump that was forming on her normally flat stomach. I sat down on the seat next to the bed and held Lily's hand as Madame Pomfrey casted a spell which caused Lily's stomach to glow a gold colour.

"Why is her stomach gold?" I asked.

"It's just indicating that it is to early to show what the sex of the baby is" Madame Pomfrey said. I nodded and smiled as Lily held onto my high tighter.

Lily's POV

"Soooooooo, did you find out the sex of the baby yet?" Jenny squealed as she threw herself onto the seat next to me in the great hall. Dinner was going to be starting in less than half an hour and we decided that we would all meet there early to talk.

"Jen, I'm only less than two months pregnant" I told her. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"But I want to know if I'm going to have a god son or a god daughter" She whined as Remus came and sat opposite her and kissed her on the lips.

"DUDE" James bellowed loudly in my ear. I punch him in the arm and grabbed Remus by the collar.

"What the heck was that?" I cried in his face. He looked like her had just seen a ghost by how white he was going.

"Did we not mention were together?" Jenny mumbled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"No you did not mention it" I half yelled at them both as I let go of Remus's collar and pushed him back into his seat. "Did it just slip your mind?"

"Dude, you could have told me" James said, obviously a little hurt that his friend didn't tell him first.

"We forgot" Remus said. "Sorry"

"Damn right you better be sorry" I said as I sat back down and glared at Remus and Jenny.

"To make it up to you we could go baby shopping tomorrow?" She said happily. I shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, whatever" I mumbled.

"Oh do not act like that to me" Jenny laughed. "I know that you are just as excited as I am about this baby coming"

"Fine, where do we meet?"


	6. Baby Shopping & HeartBreak

_Chapter 5_

_Baby Shopping & Heart Break_

_Lily's POV_

**W**e ended up going baby shopping for more than half the day. After half an hour of shopping the boys decided that they would rather go and look at some of the new quidditch gear. We had everything we would possibly need. A crib, twelve pairs of onesies, three packs of thirty diapers, stroller, heaps of toys, a small bath, bottles and blankets. I kept telling Jenny and Dee that we wouldn't need this much stuff, but they insisted that James and I would need everything that we had just brought.

We met up with James, Sirius and Remus three hours later and had lunch together. As we walked back up to the castle I saw Severus sitting under the tree down by the lake. I smiled and told my friends that I would meet up with them later before going down to visit my friend. He jumped when I sat down beside him as hardly ever got people sitting next to him.

"Hi, how was your holidays?" I asked happily to my friend. He shrugged and went back to reading his book. Severus and I weren't close friends anymore since I had started dating James. He continuously tells me that James isn't the right person to be dating and that I would just end up getting hurt.

"Did you miss me over the holidays?" I asked. "I owled you, but you never replied. Did you get my letters?"

He shrugged once again, and I instantly knew that something was wrong. I took the book out of his hand and snapped it shut before staring at him directly in the eye.

"What's going on? Had James done something to you again?" I asked. "I'll remind him again to stop messing around with you, sometime he just doesn't take anything seriously"

"It's not just about him" Sev sneered. "I heard that your _pregnant_"

I frowned and looked down at the book on my lap. I felt horrible that I hadn't even told one of my best friends that I was indeed going to become a mother in a couple of months. I sighed and looked back up to find that he had started walking away. I jumped up and began to follow him.

"Sev, I'm sorry" I said. "It slipped my mind, please forgive me"

"How can I forgive you, Lily" Severus said as he snatched the book out of my hands. "You know how I feel about your relationship with Potter, and know your going to go and ruin your live by having a child with him"

"Sev, you don't understand" I started to explain.

"You're right, I don't understand" He said. "I don't understand how you could date someone so vile and cruel. I don't understand how you could have a child with him when all he's done is make fun of both of us for two and half years"

"Sev-" I tried to say.

"Lily, I don't think you and I should be friends anymore" He said before walking off with his book in his hands. I stood there watching my now ex-best friend walked away from me.

I walked up to our room and knew that James would be at Quidditch practice like he always is, so I let myself break down in tears.

_Author's Notes: _Hey guys, Please don't forget to review after you've finished reading the chapters. Let me know what you think about my story and I'll make sure I post more.


End file.
